I won't loose you now!
by Vicki316
Summary: COMPLETED Jesse and Maxie become a couple, and things couldn't be better, Untill Maxie is Kidnapped and taken hostage! Jesse makes it his personal Mission to rescue Maxie! Jexie!
1. Chapter 1: Now or Never

Recap: This takes place after the scene at the pizza shack when Jesse yells that he is falling for Maxie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the crappy computer I wrote this on

"_I did have a reason Maxie! It's because I'm falling for you!"_

The words kept running threw Maxie Jones head. She was sitting on the docks just thinking. She couldn't figure Jesse out….one minute he likes her and the next he is pushing her away. Maxie was in deep thought she hardly realized the masculine figure walk up next to her and sit down, she turned to see the guy she has fallen so hard for

"Oh its you" Maxie said

"Not the welcome that I was excepting….but I guess I deserve it" Jesse said

"You can say that again," Maxie mumbled under her breath

"Okay, okay I get it" Jesse said

"No Jesse I don't think you do! I mean you sit there and you make me believe we can actually be together but then you just push me away again! Jesse what is it? Because I don't know if I can take it anymore…do you want me or not?" Maxie asked truly upset

"Of course I want you…I want you so bad, but I'm a cop and you dad is my boss, If we are together, it'll put you at risk And my job is dangerous and I don't want you getting involved in the danger" Jesse said

"Well, I' fine! I'm happy you're a cop! I think its noble and a great job! I don't mind the risk, haven't you realized I like the danger!" Maxie exclaimed

"Even if you do like the danger…I don't want you involved in it...I mean what if we were dating and I got shot and really hurt or...worse, we both know what that would do to your already fragile heart" Jesse said

Maxie was clearly upset now she stood up in anger and Jesse stood up after her "IBM sick and tired of everyone treating me like I'm some piece of fragile glass that might brake at any minute…my heart is just as good as yours or Georgie's, or Dillon's or anyone's!" Maxie exclaimed

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that… but I'm just trying to make a point Maxie…as much as I want you we can't be together!" Jesse said

Maxie looked into his eyes and simply said "fine!" and she turned around and began to walk over toward the stairs of the pier.

"Wait Maxie!" Jesse yelled for here

Maxie with her back to Jesse put a huge glowing smile o her face then erased it form her face as she turned around "what?"

"Don't go.." Jesse said walking up toward Maxie getting close to her face ready to kiss her. He could resist it anymore he wanted her and as much as he knew it was wrong he could let her go from his life

Maxie took a step backwards "see push pull push pull" she said to him "Well what is it Jesse, this is the last chance if you let me walk away form here tonight…you won't have to see or deal with me again, or you can listen to what your heart for once and tell me you want to be with me…even if my dad doesn't approve of you and he is your…"

Maxie was cut off by Jesse grabbing her arms and pulling her close into his body and began to kiss her passionately. He knew at that moment he was doing the right thing…he had never felt this way about any of the other girls he dated, Maxie was different, independent, strong, smart…and beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2: Confronting Mac

Recap: Maxie gave Jesse an ultimatum either take her now, or never see her again and he chooses her. They embrace in a long overdue kiss.

Disclaimer: My computer is still a piece of Crap and I still don't own anything

Maxie opened her eyes early the next morning to see Jesse was already awake and getting dressed for work. Jesse looked over at Maxie and saw she was awake.

"Morning beautiful" Jesse said

"You have work today?" Maxie sounded bummed

"Yea but I get off at 4 so we can hang out then" Jesse said

Maxie sat up with the covers around her "Can't you just be late…and we can hang out now?" Maxie asked with a puppy face

"I would say yes…BUT its 7 AM, and I bet your father knows you didn't come home last night, and if I'm late for work, he will but 2 and 2 together Maxie" Jesse said

"Shit! What am I going to tell Mac?" Maxie said

"Don't worry, Georgie called your cell phone when you were sleeping I saw that it was her and I picked up she said Mac noticed you were gone but she covered for you and told Mac you were sleeping over your friend Alexa's house and you just need to say that's where you were is he asks you." Jesse said

"Oh cool! WAIT you answered my cell phone?" Maxie yelled

"Only because I saw that it was Georgie and I know she'd be worried sick about you, if you didn't answer!" Jesse said

"Oh ok…but don't do it again…only if it's Georgie because she won't tell anyone," Maxie said

"Deal, now I have to get off to work…make your you lock the door after you leave." Jesse said and he sat down on the bed and leaned over and kissed her goodbye.

* * *

Maxie went home and was happy to see Mac wasn't home she jumped into the shower and then went into her room and changed into a white pleaded skirt with a green cami and grabbed her purse and was about to go out when Georgie came into her room

"So you spent the night at Jesse's? I guess that means you guys are together….yet again," Georgie said

"Yep…and I think it's for good this time" Maxie said

"What makes you so sure?" Georgie said, "This guy is very fickle…Maxie you can do better"

"Really to who's standard Georgie? Jesse is an amazing guy! And I really think I'm falling in love with him…its different then it was with Kyle and the rest of them." Maxie said

Georgie saw their fathers car pull up in the driveway "dad's home!" she said quickly

Just then Mac walked up into the teen's bedroom "Hello Maxie…it's nice to see you finally where were you last night" Mac asked

"Dad I already.." Georgie began but was cut off by Mac

"Quiet Georgie I want to hear it from Maxie" Mac said testing to see if they both had their stories straight. Georgie looked worried not knowing if Jesse had told Maxie the story Georgie had made up

"Gosh dad, so I spent the night at Alexa's house! I'm sorry I haven't seen her in over a year! We wanted to catch up." Maxie said

"Well at least when you two lie you consult each other first and get your stories straight…so where were you really?" Mac asked

"What? I was at Alexa's! What you don't believe me?" Maxie exclaimed

"No I don't…I ran into Alexa's mother at the station today she was picking up some paper work for one of her cases and we started talking, Only to find out you weren't staying the night there, and that Alexa is out of town for the week.

Maxie thought for a second not knowing what to say She knew she had to think of something fast because if she told him the truth he would fire Jesse and forbid her from seeing him ever again.

"If you were with Beaudry, Maxie, I swear I'll fire that little punk!" Mac said

"No I wasn't with Jesse dad! We're not together anymore….we broke up…mainly because of you but I'm moving on with my life without him!" Maxie said

"So where were last night then?" Mac asked

Maxie couldn't think of anything so she said the first thing to pop into her head "I don't remember!" Maxie said

"How do you know remember where you were 12 hours ago Maxie?" Mac said, "I want the truth!"

"It is the truth. I…I went to this party downtown at a club and I had some punch, I'm guessing someone spiked the punch and the next thing I remember I woke up in a public bathroom puking my brains out, The I came back here and took a shower" Maxie said

"What? You got Drunk Maximilliana Jones! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Mac exclaimed

"I didn't know the punch was spiked dad, sorry!" Maxie tried to be apologetic

"I need to talk to your mother about this one!" Mac said leaving the room and going downstairs

"Wow you really are good at making up stories!" Georgie said

"What can I said o have a gift for lying" Maxie said looking at the clock to see it was now 3:55 "Shit I got to go meet Jesse, if Mac asks I went to Kelly's for some coffee"

as she headed out the door

A/N Hey sorry i know its moving kinda slow...but i need to get this part out of the way to continue i promise the speed will begin to pick up soon! Its my first Fic and i have sone great ideas for it...and some ideas for a sequel so R&R and depending on how the rewiews sound i will continue! If you have any friendly tips...feel free to leave a review stating them. just dont be mean about it! lol


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystery Call

Recap: Maxie lies to Mac and says she doesn't remember where she was the night before because she got drunk on accident,

Disclaimer: Hey if you own anything from GH I'll trade you crappy computer for it! (So no I don't own GH or anything to do with it)

Maxie was walking down on her way to Kelly's as she's walking her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw the number was labeled as restricted, Maxie didn't think much of it and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Maxie answered

Maxie waited for a reply but didn't get one, all she heard was the faint sound of breathing on the other end of the phone "Who is this?" Maxie demanded once again no answer, Maxie got frustrated "Okay ha ha you got me who is it? Dillon? Georgie? Diego? Jesse?" Maxie waited but then the line went dead and all she heard was a dial tone. Maxie angered at which one of her friends was playing this joke on her went into Kelly's and sat down at the bar and Mike walked over

"Can I get you anything sweetie?" He asked

"Uh just a diet soda thanks." Maxie said

Mike delivered her diet soda and she sat and waited for Jesse. She started to get a little worried waiting for Jesse; she kept looking at her cell phone waiting for a call from Jesse. She looked at the clock it was 5:15! Maxie was getting upset…why was Jesse an hour and 15 minutes late and he didn't even call her.

Maxie was so worked up about Jesse she didn't notice a masculine figure staring at her threw the window of Kelly's! And as soon as Maxie turned around to see if she could see Jesse coming into Kelly's the dark figure just disappeared. Maxie thought she saw some dark flash at the window but dismissed it form her mind thinking she was just being paranoid…but the truth she was pretty freaked out by that phone call earlier.

She decided to give up on waiting for Jesse she grabbed her purse and tossed some money on the counter to pay for her soda and she headed for the door just as it swung open and lucky walked threw "Oh hey Maxie…" Lucky started but was cut off by Maxie

"Lucky, where's Jesse he was supposed to meet me here and Hour and 20 minutes ago!" Maxie exclaimed

"Hey Maxie, Don't worry! Your dad kept Jesse at the station late and wouldn't give him any alone time so he could call you, so he asked me to tell you if you were still here when I got here." Lucky explained "And he said to meet him back her at about 7:30 he really wanted to see you"

"Oh ok phew" Maxie said with a sigh

"What whats the matter Maxie?" Lucky asked concerned

"Nothing really, just I think Dillon or someone was playing a trick o me, they called my cell phone form a restricted number and didn't say anything they just sat there breathing. I'm going to get Dillon back good for this one" Maxie said

"Well do you want me to give you a ride home just in case Maxie?" Lucky asked

"No it's okay I'm not a little kid I think I can make it over to my car in the parking lot 10 feet away safely!' Maxie said

"Alright just be careful" Lucky said going up the stairs to his room above Kelly's

Maxie picked up her car keys and headed out to her car. She opened the door and sat inside. She started the car And began to pull away when he heard a muffled masculine voice from the back seat "Don't turn around…just continue driving or I will shoot you" Maxie felt a little pressure on her Back which she new was obviously a gun. She continued to drive straight like the man said but she looked into her rear view mirror only to see a man dressed in all black and wearing a black ski hat over his face. Maxie continued driving "What do you want from me?" Maxie asked

"Just shut up and keep driving" The muffled voice said Maxie obeyed they drove for a couple miles until the voice ordered her "turn here and get out of the car" relieved, Maxie did as told figuring he would let her go here and take the car…but things didn't happen exactly how Maxie had planned

A/N Dun Dun Dun! haha Stay tuned for more leave some reviews! And my computer has been acting stupid I have had chapter 3 up for awhile but it enevr showed up so i deleted it and now im reposting it...hopefully it works


	4. Chapter 4: Maxie's Missing

Recap: Maxie went to meet Jesse at Kelly's but he ended up having to stay late at work. Maxie talks to Lucky then Leaved Kelly's and finds someone in her car who holds a gun up to her and forces her to continue driving

Disclaimer: I wish I owned something of GH but unfortunately I'm still stuck with a crappy computer and my imagination.

A/N Thanks t all the reviewers! You're what keep me writing…I'm going to try and be as descriptive as possible! LOL. And just a warning right now I'm not writing from Maxie's point of view… I'm trying to keep the kidnappers identity secret for a while. Don't hate me for it.

* * *

In the Jones Kitchen Mac sits with his wife Felicia they were discussing how they would punish their eldest daughter for her huge mistake of going to a party, getting drunk and then lying to them. Georgie walked down the stairs on the phone with Dillon

"No Dillon you know when you go to college…"Georgie started when Mac interrupted

"Sorry to interrupt but time for dinner Georgie." Mac said

"Alright Dillon I got to go I'll call you later…bye" Georgie said

"Georgie go get your sister for diner me and your mother need to talk to her." Mac said

Georgie froze in he spot realizing Maxie hadn't come home from meeting Jesse yet. "Where is she Georgie?" Mac said realizing Georgie knew Maxie wasn't home. So Georgie decided she wasn't going to cover for Maxie this time …but she wasn't going to tell the complete truth either "Truly dad…I don't know, She left about 2 hours about to get some coffee from Kelly's and I haven't heard form her yet, she's probably out with Diego or one of her friends form school" Georgie said purposely leaving out the fact that she was meeting Jesse at Kelly's.

Mac got up and called Maxie's cell phone and waited angry with his daughter. He flipped the phone shut "No answer" he grabbed the phone again and called Kelly's. Mike answered the phone

"Hey Mike Its Mac Scorpio, Was Maxie there at all today?" Mac waited for an answer "Ok when she left was she with anyone…Like Jesse Beaudry?" Once again Mac waited for the older mans answer "Thanks Mike" Mac flipped the phone shut. Maxie was there until about 5:20 and then she left, He says she looked like she was going to meet someone, so I guess you're right Georgie…Maxie will call" He said to himself "as long as she isn't drunk" He mumbled to himself.

Georgie then stepped in "Dad, Maxie isn't drunk! That was a one time thing, and it was a mistake she didn't even mean to!" Georgie yelled

"I hope you're right" Mac sighed

* * *

Jesse walked into Kelly's and sat down at a table and waited for Maxie to come, He hoped that Lucky had gotten the message to her. After 15 minutes he decided to go upstairs and ask lucky.

He knocked on the door and then entered

"Hey Spencer… did you get to Tell Maxie to meet me here at 7:30?" Jesse asked

Lucky who was hard in the middle of doing paperwork looked up from his desk "Uh yea I told her...she said she'd be here." Lucky said

"Thanks" Jesse replied as he left Lucky to continue with his work

Jesse headed back downstairs and waited another 15 minutes. He looked at his watch. 8:00 he decided to call her cell phone "Ring…ring…ring ….Hey you've reached Maxie I'm not here right now…leave a message"

'_Wonderful…where are you Maxie?' _Jesse said under his breath, sensing something was wrong, he knew Maxie wouldn't skip out on their date, if she had a choice. He decided to call Georgie and ask her maybe she knew where Maxie was. Jesse picked up his cell phone and dialed Georgie's number

Georgie was sitting down at the dinner table when her cell phone began to ring she looked down to see it was Jesse calling '_what did he want? Dhid something happen to Maxie?' _she thought to herself "Uh that's Dillon I have to take this" Georgie said "Don't take too long Georgie!" Mac yelled over to her as she walked into the family room where she knew she'd be alone

"Hello?" Georgie answered in a whisper

"Why are you whispering?" Jesse asked

"So Mac doesn't hear me you moron! What do you want…is Maxie okay?" Georgie asked

"I don't know? Why don't you tell me, she was supposed to meet me at Kelly's at 7:30 and she never showed" Jesse said

"Huh she said she was supposed to meet you at 4 she left to meet you then and never came back I haven't seen her since and Mac doesn't know where she is. I just assumed she was with you" Georgie

"So wait she left your house at 4 then around 5 Lucky told her that Mac kept me at the station and to meet me at Kelly's at 7:30…she left after she talked to Lucky and she was supposed to come back her at 7:30 and she never did" Jesse said calmly trying to think

"I guess?" Georgie said not really sure of any other possibility considering she hasn't got that many friends left in town that she could have went to.

"Shit, I really don't know where she is…Georgie I'm coming over we need to tell Mac everything. Maxie's life is more important then my job." Jesse said hanging up the phone.

Georgie Hung up the phone and went back in the kitchen deciding she needed to get Mac a little caught up before Jesse got there.

Georgie opened the door her face obviously worried "Georgie what's the matter…did Dillon do something?" Mac accused Dillon right away "No. No dad…it's Maxie, We don't know where she is" Georgie said "I know Georgie but we figured she went to a friends house remember?" Mac reminded Georgie "No dad! I thought I knew where she was all along, I lied to you for her, but then I just found out she's not where I thought she was!" Georgie Confessed. "WHAT!" Mac exclaimed, obviously infuriated.

A/N so i have figured out who my kidnapper is! lol i had a battle inside my head! well I know the story is kinda going slow right now...but i'm trying to pick up the speed. this is just things that i feel Need to happen in the story Just stick with it i promise it'll get really good! R&R and i know its kinda soon...but be my quest make guesses at who the kidnapper is, not that i will tell you if you are wrong or right mwa ha ha ha ha


	5. Chapter 5: Its YOU

Recap: Georgie and Jesse realize the Maxie is missing and decide they need to tell Mac.

Disclaimer: My computer is crappy as ever and I still don't own nothing…life just isn't fair

A/N: Ok so I sat up for a little over an hour thinking on how I am going to have to reveal of the kidnapper and I pretty much noted down a mini idea of everything I wanted to happen in each chapter (it is subject to change)…so that means I'll be in the mood to write I have the whole ending planned out! Well almost the ending there is like one or two more chapters after it and then I'll probably take a mini break and then write the sequel. The reviews have been great! Someone mentioned something to me that I thought was a great idea, and I may just have to throw it into the sequel I have planned With no further ado Chapter 5

At that Jesse came up to the Scorpio Jones house and knocked on the door frantically Georgie ran to the door opened it for Jesse and lead him instead when Mac caught sight of Jesse he went ballistic "Beaudry Its you anything to do with this, I swear to god I'll have you fired so fast!" Mac started but Georgie interrupted

"Dad! Stop accusing Jesse of things let me just straighten this out. Jesse and Maxie have been seeing each other since yesterday, they got back together" Georgie started Mac gave Jesse a deadly stare "Commissioner..." Jesse started but was interrupted by Mac "She went to your party? You're the one that got her drunk?" Mac accused "Drunk? Huh?" Jesse started "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP SO I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" Georgie said. Mac and Jesse both shut up and looked at Georgie

"First off Maxie never got drunk, she made up that story so you would get off focused and wouldn't think she was out with Jesse!" Georgie restarted "So your telling me that Maxie spent the night at Beaudry's place?" Mac asked

"Dad I'm trying to explain here, and the faster I do the better for Maxie" Georgie said, "Fine continue." Mac answered

"Anyway Maxie and Jesse were supposed to meet at Kelly's around 4ish, but Jesse Never showed up because you kept him at the station late and wouldn't leave him alone for five second so he could call Maxie without you overhearing, So Jesse told Lucky to tell Maxie that …" But Georgie was cut off yet again by Mac

"Wait now your telling me Spencer knew about Jesse and Maxie too?" Mac exclaimed

"DAD!" Georgie yelled

Jesse decided to finish the story for Georgie "Well anyway I told Lucky to tell Maxie to meet me back at Kelly's at 7:30, and he said he told her and she said that she would be there." Jesse concluded

"And I still thought she was out with Jesse ever since 4 and she just hadn't come home yet" Georgie said

"That is until I called Georgie asking her if she knew where Maxie was, and we both realized neither of us knew where she went," Jesse added

Mac stood there just thinking for a second "Okay I'll alert the station Jesse you call Lucky and get him down here, from what you tell me it sounds like he was the last one to talk to her."

* * *

Maxie started to open her eyes she couldn't remember anything from after she stepped out of the car. She looked around saw that she was tied down to a chair and gagged. She looked around for any type of clue of where she might be but all she could make out were boxes. She started to observe the room, It was dark and one two windows and they were small and toward the ceiling, she was obviously in some sort of basement. She continued looking at the boxes and realized they contained cans and bottles of all kinds of liquor. A wine cellar under some sort of pub is what she figured. Her thoughts were interrupted by the same voice she had heard in the car

"Oh your finally awake sleepy head" The voice said

"And how are you this very day night?" The voice asked and then began to laugh a deep laugh…a laugh she recognized

Maxie looked around to try and see where the voice was coming from when she saw a dark figure moving over by a couple boxes

"That's right I forgot you can't answer me" The voice said as he walked over Maxie could tell it was a man that was obviously very fit, he still wore the black clothing and the black ski cap as he neared Maxie he pulled the gag out of her mouth

"Who the hell are you?" Maxie asked

"Well if I told you, what would be the fun in that?" The Deep voice asked

"You know my dad is the police commissioner, and my boyfriend is a detective, they will find you." Maxie said

"Of course I know who your father is and your petty little boyfriend!" The voice said

"Well then what do you want? Money? Freedom? I can get it for you all you have to do if release me"

"How stupid do you think I am? And I don't want money or freedom I want revenge and you how I'm going to get it!" The voice said and went into a deep laugh

_Where have I heard that laugh before? I know I know it! Think Maxie think_ She thought to herself then her brain went right back to that fateful night when the Cabin her and Jesse were staying in exploded when Jenna flipped the light and it hit her. The laugh she heard it that day, right after her and Jesse were unconscious on the floor outside the cabin after jumping out. Of course it was him!

Maxie began to talk "Well, you couldn't defeat us last time what makes you think you can this time? Please Tell me how you managed to escape jail Murphy?"

A/N Yay I love that chapter…but trust me just because I told you who the kidnapper is, there is still a lot more to come! I'm so proud of myself! Lol


	6. Chapter 6: Murphy's accomplice

Recap: We find out Officer Murphy is out of Jail and he kidnapped Maxie…but there's still more to come

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep doing this?…Nope own nothing GH related…except a GH cap I bought awhile back…but that doesn't count.

A/N So I love the reviews! I have a little awhile to go still, I have it all planned out and everything. Aright here is Chapter 6 of "I won't loose you now"

Chapter 6

"How I escaped the jail is none of your business little girl!" Murphy antagonized her

"Well were you working alone, I mean I find it hard to believe you escaped jail and didn't have the cops notice for how long? So who is it you're working with," Maxie asked

"You're a smart little one aren't you? Why would I tell you If and who I'm working with?" Murphy stated

"Because If you do…" Maxie started but, she was cut short by Murphy sticking the gag back in her mouth.

"Sorry but you were getting annoying" Murphy said

Maxie started playing with her bracelets o, her wrists seeing if she could untie the ropes anyway. She then looked over to Murphy who was playing around with a little Polaroid camera

_Think Maxie think!_ Maxie told herself. But her thoughts were interrupted by Murphy's voice "So I think its picture time, this way we can show police commissioner daddy and your petty excuse for a boyfriend how well I'm taking care of you" Murphy said sarcastically. Murphy looked through the camera aimed it at Maxie and tried pressing the picture…only it was jammed "Damn camera!" Murphy said sitting back down across the room on a couple of boxes

O.K Maxie think now...something, something to give Jesse and Mac a clue on where she is she looked around furiously but she is unable to find anything that gives a clue where she is except the boxes of wine. But she was at a loss for ideas when Murphy stood up and said "all better…Now stay still beautiful…ha not that you have a choice" And with a bright flash the picture was taken.

"Well. I told her to meet Jesse at Kelly's around 7:30, she agreed and then she left" Lucky told Mac

"She didn't tell you anything else, anything that would help us find out what happened to her?" Mac asked concerned

"No…" Lucky tried of to think for a second "Wait yea, she had told me how she was worried about where Jesse was, because on her way to Kelly's someone called her from a restricted phone number" Lucky confided

"What did they say?" Jesse asked before Mac got the chance to, Mac simply turned and gave Jesse a 'I'm your boss' stare. Jesse ignored the stare he was more concerned about Maxie

"They didn't say anything, that's why she got freaked out they just sat there, and all she could here was them breathing, she thought it was Probably Dillon, Georgie or Diego playing a trick on her or something, I offered to give her a ride home, but she said that she could make it to her car fine on her own" Lucky finished

"Did she ever make it to her car?" Mac asked worried

"I'm assuming, I didn't see it there when I left Kelly's to come over here" Lucky said

Just as Lucky finished this statement Mac's cell phone began to ring he looked at the caller ID "It's the station, maybe they found something" Ma said picking up the phone

"Commissioner Scorpio." Mac answered

"What? For how long?" Mac asked upset about something

"2 days? And you only noticed now?" Mac yelled

"He probably has my daughter now! Put an APB out on him right away!" Mac yelled hanging up the phone

And when Mac said those words _He probably has my daughter_ It hit him right then and there, the only person he could think of that would want to harm Maxie, But he doesn't want to harm Maxie probably, _he just wants his revenge on Jesse. He knew at that moment. It was up to him to take Murphy down, again and save Maxie even if it's the last thing he does._ "We have to stop him Mac, Murphy only want revenge on me! That's why he took Maxie!" Jesse said then it hit him _this was exactly what he was afraid of! The main reason he didn't want to get back together with Maxie. Now His enemies are using her as their bargaining chip with him! Damn it! Why did I listen to her!_ He thought

"No Beaudry, as much as it would please me to blame this all on you, It had to do with me too, I'm the Police Commissioner, Murphy wants revenge on the whole police force and by taking Maxie, he gets at 2 of us." Mac said and then began thinking to himself _How could I let my daughter get mixed up in my work? I have to take Murphy down and save Maxie, if it's the last thing I do_

Murphy was shaking the small piece of film waiting for it to develop. One the picture was clear as day he looked at it "Beautiful" he said to himself packing the small picture into a small brown envelope Maxie took a look at the envelope getting a glimpse at the words on the front that read "Commissioner Mac Scorpio and Detective Jesse Beaudry PCPD" and the address of the PCPD station. As Murphy placed the envelope down on a table and walked to a different side of the room, where Maxie saw for the first time a small laptop had been placed. Murphy opened it and started to do some work that Maxie couldn't make out what it was from the distance.

But moments after Murphy Sat down his cell phone rang, he walked over to where he had placed it along with the brown envelope. He looked at the caller ID and answered the phone

"Yes?" Murphy answered

"Yea everything's as planned so far." Murphy continued

"Yes I go the picture." Murphy said

"I'm going there on the way to the airport." Murphy answered

Then he grabbed for a piece of paper and a pen and started writing something down. Maxie was unable to read what he was righting but she knew it had to be important.

"Yea Boss I'll get her there." Murphy said as he hung up the phone

Maxie started thinking to herself _Airport? Where is he taking me? And what was he writing down?_ Then Murphy's last words hit her _Boss? He WAS working with someone…but who? Who besides Murphy would want to hurt Her Jesse or Mac? _She had so many questions but because of the gag resting in her mouth all she could do was sit, listen, think, and pray Jesse and Mac figure it out.

A/N ha-ha I told you I wasn't done by just telling you who the kidnapper is! mwa ha ha ha. The story should start picking up a little speed soon! Just stick with it! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming guys! I would like to have at least 3 reviews before i put in chapoter 7


	7. Chapter 7: The Picture

Recap: Jesse, Mac, and Lucky find out that Murphy escaped Jail, they figure he took Maxie. Maxie finds out Murphy isn't working alone, and she is going on a plane ride, but to who knows where

Disclaimer: trust me If I did have a miraculous breakthrough and some how got a way to own something of GH I would make a chapter Just about that for you

A/N: So I love the reviews! But soon Jesse and Mac and lucky are going to be getting clues…and before you know it it'll be over! Ok I revised my idea for the end a little bit…to make it a little LESS soapy! Yes I have the whole ending planned out in my head, as well as all the clues and how they find there way to Maxie. So stay with the story and Review!

Chapter 7

The Next Morning Jesse woke up as early as possible, He grabbed a cup of coffee, being that he only had about 4 hours of sleep, he had tossed and turned all night thinking of Maxie _What if I hadn't been late to our date? How did Murphy escape Jail? Was Maxie okay? Where would Murphy take her? _Millions of questions were running threw his head as he pulled up to the nearly deserted station. Jesse Got out of the car and saw Mac entering the station. He ran over "Mac…is there any news on Maxie?" Jesse asked frantically.

"First off it's Commissioner Scorpio to you…and I'm not putting you on this case Beaudry… I'm assigning it to Detective Roberts." Mac said as he continued to walk into the station and grab his Mail.

"What?" Jesse yelled

"You heard me! And don't you yell at me I'm your boss!" Mac said

"Okay Mac, I Know you don't approve of me and all…" Jesse started but was cut off by Mac

"You're too close to the victim!" Mac said

"AND YOUR NOT? YOU'RE HER FATHER!" Jesse yelled

"And I said not to yell and me I'm your boss!" Mac said

"Okay Mac, I'm twice the detective Roberts ever will be and you know that. And whether you agree with it or not I am involved with Maxie and I WILL bring her home, not to mention I am partially the reason Murphy…" Jesse started but noticed that Mac was no longer listening but staring down at his mail "What is it?" Jesse asked, "It's addressed to me and you" Mac said calmly "I bet it's from Murphy!" Jesse said grabbing the envelope and he began to open it he walked away from Mac as he took the small Polaroid picture out of the envelope. He gasped at the sight. His girlfriend tied up and gagged in someplace that looked like some basement. And underneath the picture laid one small word 'Revenge'. Jesse looked down at the picture again "Murphy…that bastard!

"What? What is it Beaudry? What has he done to my little girl?" Mac asked

Jesse reluctantly handed the picture over to his boss

Mac looked at the picture for a couple seconds, Jesse looked over at his girlfriend's father and saw a small tear form in his eye. But he wiped it away fast thinking Jesse didn't see it. Then he threw the picture down on the table "That bastard…he will pay for this." Mac said. Then Mac picked the picture off the table and brought it to the computer in his office. And put the picture into a scanner. He slowly enlarged the picture looking at every detail of it on the computer when he was interrupted with a knock at the door and John Durant walked in "Commissioner...we need you out here we brought a suspect in for the Conroy Murder trial" Durant said

"I'll be right out." Mac said as The D.A Left Mac's office

"Beaudry I want you to look at this picture carefully don't let any details pass this may be our only clue to where Maxie is!" Mac ordered the young detective

"Does that mean I'm on the case, not Roberts?" Jesse asked

"Obviously this guy has a grudge against the both of us, so I guess I don't have a choice but to put you on it…but you screw it up Beaudry your out writing parking tickets" Mac warned as He walked out of his office.

Jesse sat there for hours after hours looking at this picture up and down left and right and all he could figure out, is that she was in a basement. It was making him sick. He couldn't stand to see Maxie like that, all tied up and in pain. After about 4 hours of looking at the picture he got so mad! He slammed his fist down into the desk _'_Damn it!' he yelled out to himself as the door swung open to reveal his partner

"Hey watch it there or you're going to have to Buy Mac a new desk with your salary" Lucky said "Mac filled me in on everything. You've been in here for hours do you want to go get some lunch?" Lucky asked

"No I need to find a clue to where Maxie is in this picture somewhere," Jesse answered

"Alright, but you're going to have to eat eventually" Lucky said Jesse just nodded without taking his eyes off the computer screen Lucky saw The hurt and determination in Jesse's eyes "Hey, Don't worry Maxie's a strong girl, She'll make it through this" Lucky said leaving the room.

Two hours and 3 coffees later Jesse was looking at the picture and decided to zoom out to see the entire picture and that's when he saw a small bright light at the very top of the picture. And it hit him that it was a widow. He frantically zoomed in a little more to something he could barely make out as a car and a street. He looked along the street and saw a small corner of something a green. He zoomed in a little more and barely made out the letters 'Bro' on what looked like it could be a piece of a street sign _Well that doesn't help much, how many streets in the US start with 'Bro' But at least it's a start._

Jesse zoomed out little bit to see if he sees anything else and he saw on the bottom of the car a small print he couldn't make it out very well so he zoomed in more and more, Until he could manage to see the small blue letters that read NYPD. Then it hit him.

Jesse jumped up so fast he grabbed the picture and ran into the main station, he bumped into Durant and then continued and he saw Mac in the interrogation room. He walked up to the window and stood there waiting for Mac. Mac was in the middle of questioning a suspect when he saw Jesse standing outside the window "I'll be right back" Mac said Walking outside the door to Jesse "What did you find?"

Jesse helps up the picture and pointed at the little blue and green dot. "The green dot, It's a street sign all you can make out is the letters B.R.O. And that there," pointing at the very fine blue line on the lighter blue background "is a police car…Marked as NYPD" Jesse said very proud of himself. "Commissioner, Maxie is In New York City somewhere On Broadway Avenue!" Jesse said

Mac looked over at Jesse "Good work! Now go get your Partner, We're going to Manhattan, tonight!" Mac said

A/N I know I know not much action but its clue one to solving the mystery. Now click the little submit review button and leave me a review! Thanks! I'll post again after 3 or 4 reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: Bill's Fine Wine

Recap: Jesse discovers that Maxie is In NYC somewhere underground on Broadway Avenue. Now He Mac and Lucky are going to the city to find her

Disclaimer: why do I even bother…No I still don't own anything

A/N Okay so everyone I debated in my mind how I was going to have this chapter play out…and I finally settled o one scenario. Thanks for the reviews… I love them! Okay so with no Further Ado Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jesse, Mac and Lucky made their way down the streets of New York City. _Broadway is a long street how are we going to find her?_ Jesse would think to himself _No we will Find her...I will find her…even if it is the last thing I do! _Jesse Convinced himself.

"Now all we know is she is…or was on this street. We need to figure out where" Mac said

"We also know she is underground Commissioner So we should be looking into the small windows on the ground like those right there" Jesse pointed out

Lucky made his way over just to check and make sure "Nope, Just some crates and shipments of food" Lucky said.

The three Law enforcers made their way down Broadway Avenue looking into windows of small stores and houses.

Murphy walked back into the basement with a bag from McDonalds. He sat down at the table and began to eat his food. Maxie looked at him with starving eyes, gagged she couldn't say a word all she could do was stare. "Don't worry You'll eat when we get to our destination" And with that Murphy's phone began to ring He put his Big Mac down on the table and walked over to the laptop and answered the phone

"Hello?" Murphy answered

"Yea she's fine." Murphy stated

"What? How the hell did they figure it out?" Murphy asked

"Alright, Alright, we'll leave now!" Murphy said as he hung up the phone

Jesse, Mac and Lucky had been walking along Broadway for a couple Hours now. They were still searching in windows when Jesse stopped short at a street sign and on it there were two street names that crossed each other the one pointing in the direction he was traveling said Broadway but the intersecting one is the one that got Jesse's attention the street name read "Brody Ave." Jesse noticed the street also started with Bro. He looked down the street to see it wasn't a very popular street a couple stores on each and a bunch that looked abandoned. He simply looked down the street looking at the stores, an auto body shop, and a small convenient store. He looked a little more until he could barely make out an old wore down building with a wooden sign "Bill's Fine Wine." And at that very moment he had a quick flashback to when he was looking at the blown up picture of Maxie tied up and to a certain one of the box's she sat near labeled 'BFW'

Jesse frantically reached in his pocket and pulled out the picture and looked throughout the picture until he came across the large box and he knew it. Maxie was being held underneath the abandoned Bill's Fine Wine. He ran toward Mac and Lucky and told them everything and they began toward the old worn and tattered building.

The three Policemen entered the tavern with their guns held out. The inside wasn't much better looking then the outside. The vinyl covered seats were torn with holes in them, cobwebs hung from the ceiling and there was about and inch of dust on every surface. "If they are here they must have entered a back entrance, there would be footprints if they came in this way" Lucky pointed out The three continued their way to the stairs and went down one by one slowly only to reveal that there was no longer Maxie or Murphy just a basement filled with boxes and tables, that looked cleaner then the upstairs.

Lucky walked over to the table the laptop is on and noticed the laptop and a half eaten Big Mac "Looks like we just missed them" Picking up the still hot Big Mac. Jesse and Mac walk over to the computer and Lucky goes looking around the room.

"I bet you there is a clue to where they went somewhere on this laptop" Mac said opening it relieved to see the laptop was already logged in with Murphy's name. Mac began to search through the files when he came across a file labeled "Maxie Jones" he opened it to reveal a series of Pictures of her, by herself, with friends, that were labeled by the day they were taken.

"That Bastard was stalking her too, He has everything on film from the day he escaped jail!" Mac said looking at the pictures simply clicking 'next' button to look at all the pictures

_How dare he!_ Jesse thought to himself _I Have to take him down! I can't let him hurt Maxie anymore. _And then it hit him, what Mac had said about Murphy stalking Maxie _since the day he escaped jail…that was the day that He mad up with Maxie and they ended up sleeping together. OH Gosh I need to stop Mac from finding those pictures! Jesse began to plead with himself for ideas _He looked toward the monitor screen and saw a picture on Maxie sitting on the docks. Jesse knew the next couple of pictures would have him in it and then eventually lead to when they went to his place above Kelly's.

"Commissioner Scorpio! I think there are some better clues over here" Jesse said pointing to a rag on the ground that was obviously used to gag Maxie

"Then why don't you check them out?" Mac asked

"Well…umm.. I figured since you've been a cop much longer then I have you could see something I can't and …umm I will look through the picture for a clue…I mean I found the clue form the picture Murphy sent us the first time.

Mac looked suspiciously at Jesse. Knowing something was up. Jesse would never call Mac a better cop then he is even if it were true. "I think there is something on these pictures you don't want me to see." Mac said

"Huh…umm…what…no I just thought you'd want to look for clues that might actually lead us to where Murphy took Maxie." Jesse said trying to save himself

Mac continued to look at Jesse suspiciously then simply left clicked on the mouse to show the next picture and in it sat Jesse next to Maxie. Mac turned to face to computer screen "Oh so what do we have here." Mac said clicking the next button to find something more interesting then them talking then he came across the picture where Jesse and Maxie were kissing on the docks. Mac looked at the picture and turned to Jesse and gave him a deadly stare.

"See commissioner I tried to warn you not to look any further, well then that's it" he said looking around the room "So let's go see what other clues we can find in here" Jesse said trying to stop Mac form looking any further

"You think I'm that stupid Beaudry what else is in these pictures," Mac said

"Sir I wouldn't look at them…your…your invading your daughters privacy" Jesse said

"No Murphy did that…I'm just trying to find clues on where she is," Mac said clicking the next button.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Jesse said under his breath as he went off to find more clues

Mac stood there looking at the computer screen then he couldn't believe what he was seeing, His little girl in bed with Beaudry. He was Infuriated he stopped looking and started over towards Jesse.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Mac started for Jesse but was cut off by lucky holding him back

"I warned you not to look at them!" Jesse said

"So you think that makes it okay?" Mac yelled

"Okay, okay! Both of you need to stop! This isn't the time to be fighting we need to find out where Murphy has taken Maxie!" Lucky yelled towards his superiors

"Lucky's right Ma…Commissioner, Yell, scream, do whatever you want to me once we have Maxie home and safe!" Jesse agreed

Mac just gave a deadly look towards Jesse "Fine but your not going to hear the end of it after this ordeal is over Beaudry!" Mac said

Mac and Lucky went looking around for more clues and Jesse went back to the computer to see if he could find anything else to do with Maxie. He got so frustrated he slammed the top of the laptop down! And as he did so he noticed a yellow sticky note on the top of the computer. Jesse picked it up and it read

_JFK airport_

_Depart 5:00_

_Arrive 9:30_

Flight 247 Terminal 7 

Jesse grabbed the paper and brought it over to lucky and Mac. "What time is it Spencer?" Mac asked

"4:45!" Lucky said

"C'mon we have fifteen Minutes to make it to JFK." Mac said running up the stairs.

A/N Okay so it begins! lol!i love this story its like my baby (plus its my only story) so do as your tols and click the submit review becuase i will wait for at least 4 reviews before continueing


	9. Chapter 9: the Terminals

Recap: Mac finds pictures of Maxie and Jesse in bed together. They find a yellow sticky note with flight information on in

Disclaimer: OMG I FINALLY OWN SOMETHING…This story…I own this story and that is absolutely all!

A/N Thanks for all the reviews everyone I know this chapter is taking a little more time then the others did to post but I'm just having a crazy weekend and I finally got some free time to write the 9th chapter.

Chapter 9

Jesse, Lucky and Mac rushed to JFK with the police sirens whaling, going around 90 miles an hour. They finally reached the large airport. They pulled the car up right in front of the pick-up section of the airport. They all jumped out running into the crowded airport.

Jesse looked up at the large digital clock on the wall that read '4:56' he whipped out the small yellow paper and read it then said aloud "terminal seven we need to get to terminal seven!" He yelled to Mac over the loud voices of the tourists. And just then the loudspeaker came on "Flight 247 Now boarding" Jesse looked down at the paper frantically and saw the words _Flight 247 _He gave Mac a look and Mac knew immediately they had to get to that terminal he looked around for any indication on where they were when he saw the sign straight ahead of him

Terminals 2-8 

-->

_Terminals 9-13_

--

"To the right" Mac screamed as he took out his badge and pushed threw the crowd of people. Jesse and Lucky did the same while once and awhile saying "PCPD move out of the way!"

They ran threw the crowd and finally reached a large sign that read terminal seven. They rushed over to see the gate had already been closed. They ran over to the Flight attendants standing outside the closed and locked gate.

"Excuse me Ms. we need to get on that plane" Jesse said

"First off your 10 minutes late, and do you have tickets?" The attendant asked

"No, but..." Lucky started

"Sorry no Tickets to passage now, if you excuse me I need to get to work" The lady said

Mac grabbed her arm and pulled her back "My daughter is on that plane with a kidnapper." Mac started then pulled out his badge "I'm Commissioner Scorpio from the PCPD, Now let us on that plane!" Mac yelled infuriated

They lady who looked very scared at Mac's sudden rage looked down at the computer. "I'm sorry sir, but it looks like the Planes doors are shut and…" She stopped abruptly

"What is it?" Jesse asked angered at the lady's un-cooperative attitude

"It looks like…oh I'm really sorry but the plane has just started on the runway" The attendant said.

"DAMN IT!" ac yelled slamming his fist down into the desk

"Can you please tell us where the flight's destination is?" Jesse asked realizing they don't know where the plane is going

"Well I'm not supposed to...but I guess I can for you guys…being police and all" The lady said

"Where is it landing already?" Jesse said

The lady started typing on the computer and reached a certain point "aha here it is…The Venezuelan National Airport in Caracas"

"Thank you" Jesse said jotting the name down on the yellow sticky note

Mac got right onto his cell phone he talked a little bit and then hung up

"The NYPD is sending a police Jet for us, C'mon it'll be here in five minutes we got to get to terminal 8" Mac said

And the three disappointed Police officers made there way over to the next terminal Jesse thinking the whole time _God why didn't I think of pulling out the badge before, maybe if I did we would have gotten on the plane. I can't let Murphy do anything to Maxie, But why Venezuela? _Jesse asked himself _He didn't know and quite frankly he didn't care why, he just knew she was there, and knew that's where he had to go to save her. _All the thoughts were rushing through his head jumping from one question to another. The three men reached the next terminal and boarded on the jet and headed off to Venezuela to continue the pursuit of Murphy and Maxie

A/N Ok now be a good person and click the little submit review button! So I'm having a crazy weekend and the next time I'll be able to update is Monday at the earliest! and depending on how many reviews i get untill then will decided how long till i update! so everyone review and I'll update sooner! woot! lol


	10. Chapter 10: The Mansion

_Recap: Mac Jesse and Lucky miss the plane but find out it is going to the Venezuelan National Airport in Caracas Venezuela and are now on their way there_

_Disclaimer: I had a very crazy and eventful weekend but gaining a piece of General Hospital wasn't in there at all…sorry_

A/N Thank you to my constant Reviewers! You guys are great! But I'm a bit disappointed only 3 reviews even though I was gone for about 4 days…It makes me sad. And you to let you know there was a big clue to who the kidnapper is in the last chapter…hehe I thought at least one of my observant viewers would have figured it out

Chapter 10

The three law enforcers stepped off the plane into a less crowded airport. Jesse looked at the clock 9:45. "Their plane landed about 15 minutes ago." He said remembering the arrival time on the yellow sticky note.

"They could have been here and gone already." Mac said

Jesse noticed a large desk with a sign that read 'El huésped Atiende a' and in small letters underneath the English words 'Guest Services' Jesse pointed at it and started to walk over.

They reached the desk to see an older Spanish male. Jesse was about the start talking when Mac jumped in front of him "Excuse me sir" He said taking his badge out "PCPD from the United states Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" Mac said satisfied he talked to the man before Jesse could, That kid was really getting onto my nerves, always acting like the superior thinking he knew everything. Mac thought then looked at the man behind the counter giving a confused look "Yo no comprendo ingles" The male said in Spanish. Jesse gave Mac a look "We're in Venezuela of course he doesn't know English." Jesse said then he started to talk to the male

"¿Arrepentido Señor, somos de una Policía de Estados Unidos y nosotros tenemos la razón para creer que un Secuestrador del Puerto Charles Nueva York puede haber estado en Este aeropuerto y nosotros acabamos de querer para hacer un par de preguntas, hay cualquiera aquí que habla inglés?" Jesse said in fluent Spanish (TRANSLATION: Sorry Sir, We are from a United States Police Department and we have reason to believe that a Kidnapper from Port Charles New York may have been in This airport and we would just like to ask a couple of questions, Is there anyone here who speaks English?)

"sí sí un minuto Señor" the man said as he left and went through a door and into a back room

Mac gave Jesse a look that's the attitude I mean! He thinks he knows everything! Mac thought Lucky looked at Jesse amazed. Jesse receiving Lucky's look of astonishment simply said "Spanish was the only class I was good at in school." Lucky laughed, "So what did you say?" Lucky asked

"I just told him we were from the US and looking for a kidnapper we need to ask a couple of questions and if he could find someone who spoke English for us." Jesse said as the male followed by a younger woman came out, the women spoke

"Hello, I hear you need help with some things." They women said completely fluent English, Jesse could hardly even hear a Spanish accent.

"Uh yes, we are form the PCPD In New York and we are currently on a kidnapping case and we need to know if you've seen a young girl about 5'3 blonde hair blue eyes, with an tall African American male?" Jesse started

Mac rummages through his wallet and pulled out the most recent picture of Maxie and showed it to the lady "that's the young women" Mac said

"Hmm I don't recognize them but…" She started when the male who spoke only Spanish began to talk to the other lady in Spanish. They had their own little conversation right there, Jesse being good at speaking Spanish not always so good at listening to it, picked up a few words such as kidnapping, Young girl, Directions, Computer, and House.

Mac and Lucky looked over at Jesse hoping he got something out of the twos conversation. The women then turned back to the three police officers waiting patiently. "Julio here, claims he remembers that female with a dark skinned male and they stopped over here to get directions to some mansion." The women spoke

"Do you remember the address or directions?" Jesse asked

"He doesn't remember but he used the computer to give them the directions so it should be stored in there." She said as she started typing on the keyboard. The three waited patiently "Aha here it is, It's a private mansion on the Maracaibo Lake." She said

The women gave them the directions to the mansion and they headed off with determination in their eyes. Ready to save a young girl, a girlfriend, and a daughter. They prepared themselves for the upcoming fight they all, intuitively, knew was approaching.

A/N WOOHOO I know it's a boring chapter but I just had to put it in there, I know the story is coming to a close soon. I think not sure yet that you will find out Murphy's 'Boss' in the next chapter! Wahoo! So take your guesses now! And Review! And Once again Thanks to 5432run, Leanne R and middiegurl08 and CCnJexie4ever (sorry if I spelled them wrong) for your constant reviews!


	11. Chapter 11: Boss

Recap: Jesse, Mac and lucky find out where Murphy is taking Maxie, A mansion on a lake outside of Caracas

Disclaimer: writing this on every chapter is starting to get annoying! I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING! And I doubt I ever will! 

A/N Thanks for the reviews and yea that's all I have to say this time Oh and You get to find out the 'boss' identity this chapter!

Chapter 11.

Murphy took Maxie by the arm and pulled her into the mansion. Maxie looked around at the huge house, she was amazed by its size, and Spanish architecture. She saw many paintings and sculptures from famous Spanish artists. Whoever lived here was obviously very wealthy.

Murphy took Maxie down a corridor and into a large library with what must have been 20-foot ceilings, all filled with all different kinds of books. She looked around and saw a desk filled with papers all over it. And across the room a beautiful fireplace with amazing Spanish designs. It had a large marble mantle with a small lion statue on each end of the fireplace.

"Hey your boss, dude. Must have some kind of money." Maxie said trying to make conversation hoping he'd give something away about the identity of the person he was taking orders from

"You have no idea, now shut up and come with me." Murphy said grabbing Maxie's arm and pulling her toward the fireplace.

They reached the large marble fireplace and Murphy put his hand onto the lion statue to the left, He pushed the head in slightly and the eyes lit up a bright red.

Maxie realized this was a secret passageway immediately, she knew she had to leave a clue somehow; someway she could tell Jesse it was a secret passage. She fiddled with her bracelets trying to think of something when she realized what she was doing. The bracelets! Of course she slowly slipped them off her and dropped the quietly onto the ground in front of the lion

And right after she dropped them the bookcase to the left of the fireplace slid open revealing a long, dark, narrow staircase which Murphy pushed Maxie in front of him down the staircase. Maxie started down the stairs trying not to fall on one. She heard the bookcase close behind Murphy.

They finally reached the bottom to reveal a room that looked similar to an ordinary living room, although it was much larger then any Maxie ever seen before. Murphy brought over a chair that was sitting at a desk and tied her to it just as hard as she was tied in the basement of the wine cellar

Maxie decided to take advantage of the time alone with Murphy.

"So you boss, is he paying you a lot to kidnap me, because My dad can get money he can give you twice as much and less of a sentence if you turn yourself in and tell who was ordering you to take me" Maxie said

"Of course he is paying me, and you father and your little boyfriend…actually the whole PCPD doesn't have enough money to double what he is paying me…" Murphy started but was interrupted by Maxie

"Aha! It is a he!" Maxie said

"So what you know the gender of my bass!" Murphy said, "He's going to be here any minute so why not know what sex they are because it won't make a difference you'll know shortly.

"So wait money is why you're doing this?" Maxie said confused and changing the subject

"Yea that, and revenge for making me spend those months in a jail cell. And YOU are the perfect leverage for me I mean I get at the commissioner and the very man who figured out it was me dealing the drugs" Murphy said

"So what does your all powerful boss man need me for, why'd you guys pair up to_ try_ and kidnap me?" Maxie asked

"He has his own reasons, and why do you say _try_ I'd say we've been quiet successful." Murphy said

"Sure you might, but…nah never mind forget it" Maxie said teasing Murphy

"What? Why would you say we haven't been too successful? Huh smarty pants?" Murphy asked

"Well Jesse and Mac almost found me once what makes you think they won't find me again" Maxie said smiling thinking about the bracelets she left behind

"Well first off…" Murphy was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He pulled the cell out of his pocket and answered:

"Hello?" Murphy asked

"Oh yea boss don't worry she's here" Murphy said

"Aright then" Murphy said hanging up the phone

"Looks like the boss is going to be here earlier then expected" Murphy said "He's actually only down by the riding stables, he'll be up her in a couple of moments.

"Actually I'm already here." A voice from behind her said she recognized the voice right away! She turned around to see the man standing by what looked like another entrance to the secret room.

"Why hello beautiful!" The man said

"You sick bastard!" Maxie yelled at him

"What no hello?" The man said

"Not to someone who would be sick enough to kidnap me just because they want to get with me even though I'm involved with someone else! Diego You're a sick bastard!" Maxie yelled at the young man she once thought of as a friend

A/N Wahoo I finally told you! Hahahahaha! Submit reviews NOW! I only have a couple more chapters left! Tear


	12. Chapter 12: The Bookcase

Recap: DIEGO is the kidnapper.

Disclaimer: Own, nothing but the idea.

A/N Thanks for the reviews; I'm still not sure how many more chapters but not many. So review please!

Chapter 12

Jesse, Mac and Lucky pulled into the driveway of the large mansion. They walked up the steps and into the unlocked mansion. They looked around at the clean and beautiful house. "It's defiantly been being taken care of, there's not a speck of dust anywhere." Lucky said wiping his fingers on some old statues.

"Ok this place is huge, I think we will have to split up. Jesse you have this floor, I'll Take upstairs and Lucky you get the third floor." Mac said but was interrupted by the front door opening. And a tall older Spanish male walked through the door and stopped short at the sight of the three police officers he immediately recognized from Port Charles.

"Excuse Me Commissioner Scorpio, Officers, But WHAT are you doing in My Vacation home?" Lorenzo Alcazar asked

Jesse Lucky and Mac looked at each other puzzled, _why would Murphy want to bring Maxie to Lorenzo's house? Maybe…just maybe, Murphy wasn't working alone, Maybe he was working for Alcazar! But what would Alcazar want with Maxie? Revenge for almost being in jail numerous times? _Jesse thought. He didn't know but Alcazar was being to get angry he hasn't gotten an answer

"Well are you going to tell me why you're in my house in Venezuela? And not back in Port Charles?" Lorenzo asked

Jesse knew he had to act fast or Alcazar would ask them for their warrant, which they didn't have. "Lorenzo Alcazar Your under arrest." Jesse said

"For what?" Lorenzo Yelled

Mac looked at Jesse and knew what Jesse thought, _Lorenzo and Murphy working together!_ "We have reason to believe you assisted in the Kidnapping of Maxie Jones, Lucky read him his rights and get him in cuffs." Mac said

Lucky walked over pulling out his cuffs "You have the right to remain silent." Lucky started as he put the cuffs on Lorenzo

"Scorpio this is crazy! Why In hell would I want to kidnap your daughter?" Lorenzo stated

"Well lets see, Revenge on the police force for one, and for two you're a ruthless criminal you always have your reasons." Mac said

And Lucky continued "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"Lucky, call the police force here in Venezuela they are sure to cooperate and wait here with Mr. Alcazar until they arrive, Jesse and I are going to search the place for Murphy and Maxie." Mac said

* * *

"Now no need to be so harsh Beautiful." Diego said

"Go to hell Diego! You Know Jesse and My dad are going to save me!" Maxie yelled

"Sorry Sweetie, but not even Supercop can save you now" Diego said

"Oh you wait and see, Jesse actually loves me, And he will do anything to save me" Maxie said trying to convince Diego and herself, Truth is she wasn't sure how Jesse felt about her currently, They were always fighting and then not fighting and when she got kidnapped they left on a good note, but who knows what Jesse thinks happened. She doesn't even know for sure if Jesse is even out there looking for her. She could only hope.

"Tell me that again once you believe it yourself" Diego said "Murphy gag her, as beautiful as she is, she can get annoying." Diego said

Murphy followed Diego's orders and stuffed the cloth back into Maxie's mouth.

"Good, now I have a little bit of business I have to finish up, Make sure she stays here, I don't know how close they are, hopefully they are still in New York." Diego said as he left through the way he entered.

* * *

Mac headed upstairs. Jesse started to walk around. He came across a large kitchen, a dinning room, what looked like an entertaining room. He finally found his way over to the large study. He was amazed at the amount of books it held. He found his way over to the desk. He sat down in the chair and began to look through the papers for a clue, anything to help him toward Maxie.

After about 15 minutes of filing through papers that ended up just being some of alcazars tax bills and useless files about ELQ. Jesse sat at the desk and began to think

_Where are Murphy and Maxie? Were could they be? What does Alcazar want to do with Maxie? Is Maxie okay? Maybe Murphy is just using Alcazars place as a decoy._ Jesse thought then he began to think about Maxie about the many times they had together from the very day he walked into her room in the ICU, about the time they spent in the cabin and on to the time she helped him catch Murphy in a confession, On to the time she interfered with His and Lucky's arrest of Jersey Joe. And finally on to the night he confessed he was falling for her, and that very night when they slept together for the first time. _God that seemed like so long ago, It seems like I Haven't seen her in forever, I need to find her, I need to see her again I need to save her. C'mon Maxie just help me find you, dive me some kind of clue. _He thought and at that very moment he saw something glittering in the sunlight over by the fireplace. He slowly got up and walked over

As he approached the glittering object, He picked it up and rubbed it in his hands he remembered back to the night he and Maxie had slept together that night on the docks, when she was just sitting there, she was playing with her bracelets, not any bracelets the same bracelets sitting in his hand.

He stood up from the kneeling position and looked down at the bracelets in his hand. He leaned down against some statue by the fireplace and thought long and hard about what the bracelets meant _Maxie I see the clue, but all this proves is that you have been here. What are you trying to tell me with the bracelets Maxie? _Jesse was so deep in thought he didn't even notice the stone lion he had been leaning on, it's eyes turned a glowing red. Jesse continued to think of what the clue meant

Then he heard something moving behind him and turned around to see one of the bookshelves had opened revealing a long dark narrow passage. _Aha, That's my girl Maxie, Leaving clues for me when you know I'll need them the most._ Jesse grabbed for a chair not to far away and placed it in the bookshelf's way so it couldn't close. He pulled out his gun and a little circular tube from his jacket. He screwed it onto the tip of the gun. He didn't want to make any noise just in case he was right and there was more then one person in on this kidnapping.

He took a deep breath and began to walk down the long narrow staircase slowly and quietly. He was ready to save his girlfriend, the one girl he feels for like he'd never felt for anyone girl before.

A/N AHHH its getting good! Wahoo you know the next chapter is going to be exciting! Now the faster I get the reviews the faster I add the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: The Battles

Recap: Lucky arrests Lorenzo, Jesse Senses Murphy isn't working alone. Jesse Finds the Bracelets, and the secret passageway.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing.

A/N thanks for the reviews guys! This is the moment you've been waiting for people! And Just to clear this up, Diego is leaving through a diffrent Entrance that jesse is entering. Anyhow here is chapter 12.

Chapter 12

He took a deep breath and began to walk down the long narrow staircase slowly and quietly.

Jesse Slowly walked down the stairs with His gun out slightly in front of him, the staircase began to turn and he followed the turn while against the wall. He finally reached the bottom. Stood behind the wall peeking his head over to see into the large room.

He searched the room for Murphy or Maxie but he didn't see anything until he turned his head to the left and then his eyes rested on Maxie in a chair tied and gagged, just staring into space. Jesse wanted to just walk over untie her and stop this nightmare for her. But he knew he couldn't wherever Maxie was, Murphy was close by.

Jesse stood still and searched the room he couldn't find Murphy anywhere. He looked and he saw a large Dresser to his left, he noticed the little space behind it. He slowly slipped behind it making sure not to make any noise. He went to the other side and was able to see Murphy sitting at a desk filing through some papers.

Jesse slowly turned back and exited behind the dresser and went along the side of it.

Maxie noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head toward the movement and she saw Jesse standing there looking at her. Her eyes lit up.

Jesse was amazed Maxie's beautiful big blue eyes could get even Bigger and brighter. Jesse Greeted her glare with a big huge smile, He hadn't intended on it, but Maxie just always seemed to make him smile. Jesse Looked into her eyes and then slowly put one figure over his mouth. Indicating for Maxie not to make any noise. (Not that she could)

Maxie looked at his finger and laughed to herself does it look like I have a choice? Maxie thought. She was so overwhelmed with excitement she didn't notice Murphy looking at her.

Jesse an Maxie's Glare was broken By Murphy's voice "What the hell you staring at girl?" Murphy yelled as he got up from his chair and started to walk over to the dresser.

Maxie gave Jesse one last warning glare and turned back toward Murphy; unable to answer she just looked at him.

Jesse heard the footsteps of the large male getting close; he wiped the love-struck smile of his face and got his gun ready. Jesse's anticipation of the encounter grew. Then all of a sudden the footsteps stopped short in front of the dresser. Maxie, whose head was following Murphy walking, stopped when he stopped and she was able to see Jesse as well. Then Murphy turned with his back to the dresser and Jesse, He faced Maxie. Jesse unable to move without Murphy turned to Maxie for assistance. As soon as he looked at her his eyes met hers and she nodded slightly to indicate Murphy wasn't looking in Jesse's direction.

Jesse then stepped forward and pulled Murphy into a headlock. Murphy went into straight defense mode and elbowed Jesse right in the stomach. Jesse went flying back relieving Murphy of the headlock.

Murphy regains his balance and walked over to the young cop on the floor and picked him up his shirt. And pushed him against the wall "it's about time Beaudry" Murphy said as he punched him in the face. Jesse fell to the floor.

Maxie watching in horror as she saw her kidnapper punch her boyfriend, she wiggle d in her seat trying to release some of the ties or anything so she could help Jesse.

As Jesse fell to the floor he opened his eyes and saw Murphy standing in front of him, and a couple inches behind him laid Jesse's gun. He must have dropped it when Murphy elbowed him. Jesse stood up as fast as he could holding his mouth he took his other hand into a tight fist and swung it around at Murphy sending him flying across the room. He staggered forward and picked up his gun. And walked to where Murphy was lying on the ground

"Nobody Messes With me and Maxie and gets away with it." Jesse said as he punched the rising Murphy again. And he pointed the gun at the man lunging to attack him, and fired it.

With that Murphy fell back to the ground.

Jesse bent down and felt Murphy's pulse. He didn't feel anything. He stood up. And started walking toward Maxie slowly, he unscrewed the silencer on the gun and put it in his pocket. He looked into Maxie's frightened eyes.

That's when Maxie remember. Diego! Jesse doesn't know about Diego yet.

Jesse walked over and leaned down in front of maxis chair and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

Without even a second of the gag being out of her mouth "It's Diego! Jesse Murphy's work with Diego." Maxie blurted out just as Diego entered through the same way he had entered the first time

"Well well well, if it isn't super-cop." Diego said

Jesse looked over to where the voice was coming from and stood up immediately. He rested his hand on his gun in his pocket. "Well Diego, I knew you liked Maxie, but I really would never have guessed you'd be this Sick!" Jesse said taking two small steps toward Diego.

Diego slowly took two steps toward Jesse "Well super-cop that teaches you not to underestimate me."

Jesse took two more slow steps and punched Diego Square in the face. Diego's face swung to his right so fast. He turned back slowly and Punched Jesse right back in the exact spot Jesse's face was already sore from Murphy's punch.

Before long there were fists flying everywhere. This was no longer just a fight between a cop and a kidnapper but a fight between two men fighting over a woman.

Maxie watching in horror as her boyfriend fought her kidnapper in an all out battle. Maxie knew in her heart this was going to be a fight to the very end. As much as she didn't want t admit it, there was no way that they would both escape this fight alive. Neither one was going to let up. Maxie looked around in horror.

Diego rolled over so he is above Jesse. Jesse tried to push him off as Diego continued to hold him down and punch him with the other hand. Jesse got his hand into a tight fist and raised his arm and punched Diego 5 times harder then the last time. Diego went flying behind Maxie's chair.

Jesse stood up and pulled the gun out of his pocket immediately and pointed it at Diego. Diego looked up at the gun. He then reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his own gun and put it to Maxie's head

"You wouldn't shot her." Jesse smirked still holding the gun up

"Well, I wouldn't like to waste such a beautiful face, but you know what they say desperate times call for desperate measures." Diego smirked pushing the gun closer to Maxie's head

Maxie sat there stunned, she had a gun to her head, she was so scared but she didn't care she just wanted Diego caught, or dead. "Just shot him Jesse!" Maxie yelled

"Yea shot me Super boy, but what if you miss and hit your girlfriend here, Mac doesn't like you now, just think if he finds out you shot his precious daughter" Diego said

"Jesse you won't miss you won't hit me just shot him!" Maxie yelled

Jesse stood there staring at the two with the gun outstretched no knowing what to do

"So Beaudry what are you going to do? Shoot me and take the risk of shooting your girlfriend?" Diego said

Jesse didn't flinch at all he kept his gun so still. He began to think and slowly he lowered his gun.

"I knew you'd see it my way" Diego started but then at that moment Maxie jerked her head back very fast and hit Diego in the nose. "Owwww" he bellowed as he fell onto his back.

Jesse acted immediately and ran over to where Diego was and grabbed out his gun and pointed it at Diego. Diego grabbed the barrel of the gun and turned it and they began to fight over the gun.

Maxie watched intently at the two men squabbling over the gun. The fight was getting so intense Maxie could hardly watch but she had to, She started getting who was who mixed up. The Two boys continued to fight.

At that moment Maxie looked over to the guys and say a finger on the trigger, she couldn't tell whose it was, and then it happened she saw the finger move and a shot fired. The room went silent Maxie held her breath trying to see who had been shot.

A/N HAHAHHAHA normal soap cliffhanger! mwa ha ha ha ha! now you must review to get my next chapter! I think i might wait untill...um monday! to update just to make you guys mad! lol no im kidding I'm not that mean! but The more reviews the faster i get the next chapter up


	14. Chapter 14: In the hospital

Recap: Jesse finds Maxie and Murphy, kills Murphy just in time for Diego to come down, they fought over a gun and a shot is fired

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, so get over it

A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys! They are wonderful. Keep them coming, it's sad to think I will have only one more chapter after this guys, I'm sorry but it has to come to a close eventually. But I will make a sequel, if one is wanted.

Chapter 14

At that moment Maxie looked over to the guys and say a finger on the trigger, she couldn't tell whose it was, and then it happened she saw the finger move and a shot fired. The room went silent Maxie held her breath trying to see who had been shot.

She looked at the two young men. Then it happened, She saw the struggle wipe off Jesse's face he went pale and fell to the ground. Maxie broke the silence with a loud scream "NO JESSE!" Maxie struggled in her seat trying to untie the ropes to get to Jesse.

Diego looked down at the body on the ground then he heard footsteps running down the stairs "Got to go!" he said as he began to go off in the other direction.

Mac followed by lucky ran to the room. Maxie noticed them for the first time screamed "Dad, Lucky, Its Diego He shot Jesse and ran off that way" She said holding back the tears and nodding her head in the opposite direction.

Mac and Lucky headed off after Diego. Maxie sat in her seat sobbing away her pain. She wanted to get too Jesse, who was lying there o a couple feet away. She tried to move toward him, but failed. She continued to so at the sight of her boyfriend, lying there with a bullet lodged into his chest, and blood everywhere.

Just then Mac came back down from the stairs and walked over to Maxie "Don't worry Hun, we got Diego." Mac said

"Untie me!" Maxie demanded and her father did so immediately. As soon as the ropes were loose enough Maxie jumped up and ran over to Jesse on the ground and began to cry over his cold body.

Mac stood up just realizing the state of the room. He looked at Maxie and realized that it was Jesse on the ground. He took out his cell phone and started to dial 911 when lucky walked over "I already called Mac, They'll be here in a minute." Lucky said the room was quite except for Maxie's sobs.

Maxie looked at the beautiful man lying on the floor. "C'mon Jesse don't die! I need you! I can't loose you now, I Wont I WONT loose you now Jesse, Come back to me!" Maxie cried.

And then Jesse opened his eyes slightly "Maxie?" He said in a very low whisper.

Maxie smiled at him "Yea Jesse it's me I'm here, your going to be okay." She yelled

"Maxie, I…I love you." He said in a very faint whisper. As his eyes shut slowly.

"I love you too Jesse, so don't leave me." Maxie pleaded with him

Just then a bunch of men with a three stretchers came running down into the room. Some people stopped at Jesse and lifted him onto the stretcher.

"There's a man over there, and one in that hall way" Mac said as he pointed

Maxie stood up as they lifted Jesse and began to bring him upstairs. Maxie looked at her father "Go with him Maxie, We'll meet you at the hospital." Mac said indicating for her to go in the ambulance with Jesse.

Maxie, Mac and Lucky were in the waiting room. Then the doctor came out of the room. The man spoke with a very heavy Spanish accent "Mr. Scorpio may I speak with you?" Mac got up and walked over.

Maxie continued to sit with Lucky. She looked as if she hadn't gotten sleep in weeks. She watched as Mac and the doctor continued to speak. She couldn't tell what they were saying. Then she looked at Mac's face and new it wasn't good. She began to cry a little. Lucky saw the same face Mac had on and pulled Maxie into a hug letting her cry on him for comfort.

Mac walked over to his daughter and Lucky. Maxie looked up wiping away her tears. "What did he say dad?" Maxie asked.

"Maxie…" Mac started

"No dad I want to know!" Maxie demanded.

"They got the bullet out, but it punctured a lung, they repaired it but he is having a hard time breathing. He lost a lot of blood, and they are giving him a blood transfusion right now. And His Vitals aren't that good Maxie." Mac said

Tears started to crawl out of Maxie's eyes she managed to get a couple words out "But he is alive, He is going to live right?" Maxie said

Mac didn't reply right away.

"Mac just tell me!" Maxie cried

"The Doctor says there has been very few cases like these where the patient lives. Maxie, his chances of living are very slim" Mac said feeling sorry for her

Maxie looked at Mac again and held back her tears as much as she could "it's alright, Jesse's strong he is going to make it!" Maxie tried to convince herself

"Dad am I allowed to go see him?" Maxie asked

"In a little bit, after they finish the blood transfusion." Mac said

Maxie walked into the room. She saw Jesse lying there on the bed. She remembered back to the first time they ever met. Only the positions were reversed She was the one lying in the hospital bed, and he was the one visiting her.

So much had happened since then. She couldn't believe it was only a month and a half ago.

She grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Jesse's hospital bed. "Hey Jesse, The doctors don't think your going to make it…" She started holding back her tears "But Jesse I know you will! You'll fight this, for me…for us." Maxie continued, "So you show those doctors that you're not any statistic, You're a fighter Jesse. And you're going to fight this and I will be here by your side the whole time!" She began to let the tears fall "Plus I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost you Jesse. Not after all this, not after everything we've been through. I just can't loose you. No I Won't, I won't loose you now Jesse." Maxie said and she looked at his beautiful face.

But Maxie's thoughts were interrupted by a long, loud irritating Beeping sound. Maxie Jumped back "NO JESSE NO!"

A/N HEHEHE another cliffhanger, I think I'm going to get a lot of mad Reviews after this chapter. Yikes. Oh well. REVIEW NOW!


	15. Chapter 15: The End

Recap: They bring Jesse to the hospital. The Doctors tell Mac Jesse has a very low chance of living. Maxie is sitting with Jesse when he flat-lines.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this completed story :'-(

A/N Ok the truth…I've been stalling this chapter as long as possible because I don't want the story to end! But then I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging like that. So I Guess I have to update. LOL this story will probably always be one of my favorites, because it's my first! Lol. Well anyway her is chapter 15

Chapter 15

_But Maxie's thoughts were interrupted by a long, loud irritating Beeping sound. Maxie Jumped back "NO JESSE NO!"_

Just then what seemed like an army of nurses and doctors came rushing in one of the women turned to the trembling Maxie "Excuse miss, you need to leave the room" Maxie gave another look at Jesse and nodded as she left the room and headed toward the waiting room to see Mac and Lucky.

Mac noticed a trembling Maxie walking toward them and met her half way. Maxie looked into her fathers' eyes and collapsed into his arms crying. Mac hugged her for comfort then she looked up at him "He…he began to flat-line dad!" maxis said and she leaned back down and continued to cry

Mac was tearing up inside. If he didn't hate Jesse before he for sure can't stand him now for making his daughter go through with this.

Just then the doctor walked up. "Mr. Scorpio Can I talk to you?" The man said in his normal Spanish accent. Mac looked down at his daughter who has briefly stopped crying and who was looking back at him.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my daughter." Mac insisted.

Maxie turned and faced the doctor wiping away a tear.

The doctor looked at Mac again and then began "Well it looks like Jesse suffered from a mild heart attack which is a huge concern in a case like this. We did get to stabilize him. But the problem lies in the fact he has seem to have gotten some sort of infection." The doctor said

"Well you can give him antibiotics for it right doc?" Mac asked

"Well actually, this infection hasn't occurred in most of south America in over a hundred years. We thought it to be exterminated so we do not carry the antibiotics here. The best bet is to get him a hospital in the states immediately.

* * *

GENERAL HOSPITAL, PORT CHARLES NEW YORK 

Maxie, Mac, Lucky were sitting in the common waiting room on General Hospital. But now they were joined By Felicia, Georgie, Dillon, Lucas, Bobbi, and even Brooke. Pretty much everyone Maxie knew stopped by the hospital that evening to see how Maxie was doing.

But Maxie was too absorbed in her own thoughts of what was going to happen to Jesse to even be excited to see the people that love her again. The only person she wanted to see and talk to right now was Jesse.

Then Dr. Monica Quartermaine came out to everyone. Then she announced "Well, We administered the antibiotic a little while ago, and they seem to be working correctly, his fever is down, and he seems to be making a remarkable recovery." Monica said

"Monica is he awake yet?" Maxie asked

"No not yet, and I'm not sure when he will awake, Maybe in a couple minutes, hours or even days Maxie." Monica answered

"Monica, would it be okay if Maxie went in there and sat with him." Mac asked

Maxie looked at he father. It had only hit her then that Jesse must have told Mac about them being together, why else would Mac be acting like this. Maxie smiled. _I can't believe I left Jesse to face my dad all alone_ was all she could think

"Yes Mac, Maxie can o in there, it may help him come to consciousness, but please Jesse can only have one guest at a time he is still very weak." Monica said

Maxie smiled and left to Jesse's room. She got there and pulled a chair up next to Jesse's bed. She looked at the man on the bed and she new she was looking at the most beautiful man in the world. She took his hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Hey you! You gave us a huge scare before. But see you came back from it, Monica says you should make a remarkable discovery! See what I said, I knew you were a fighter, I knew you would fight for me…for us." Maxie said smiling at him.

Maxie got up and started to walk around the room in thought. Mac came into the room and convinced Maxie to go home and take a shower. Maxie reluctantly agree only to the terms that if she went home took her shower and got change she could come right back and spend the night at the hospital at Jesse's side.

After Maxie took her shower and had some food to eat she got Mac to drive her right back to the hospital. When there she went straight for Jesse's room. She opened the door and walked in to see the exact sight she saw when she left. Maxie sighed She half hoped that when she got back from cleaning up Jesse would be sitting up waiting for her. But she knew she was being naive, or perhaps only wishful thinking.

Just then Jesse's Eyes began to flicker open. Everything was blurry at first. Then things got focused. He saw Maxie standing by the window taking her jacket and her purse off. He smiled at what a beautiful sight she was. Then as soon as Maxie turned around and saw Jesse's eyes were opened he muttered the familiar words

"I must have died and gone to heaven." He said then he put on one of his huge smiles.

Maxie looked at him and smiled back. She couldn't help it. Jesse's smile was one of those smiles where once you see it you have to smile too. Her eyes began to twinkle in the light. Then she ran over to Jesse "I'm so glad you Back Jesse!" Maxie said running next to his bedside

"I can say the same for you." Jesse said never wiping the smile off his face "God, I missed you when you were gone Maxie." Jesse said

"Yea, well I almost had a heart attack of my own when I thought I lost you, God Jesse, When I was sitting in that chair all tied up, and you were fighting Diego for the gun and the shot was fired. I was prying it didn't hit you, then I saw you collapse and I just saw my whole world shattering." Maxie said with tears in her eyes then she laughed a little bit "I mean I lived 18 years of my life without you, and now I can't imagine living another day without you." Maxie said

"I'm Sorry…" Jesse said

"Sorry for what? For making my life worth living?" Maxie asked

"No for, making you worry about me like that, the truth is, I wouldn't have ever given up, because I have to much to live for now with you in my life." Jesse said

Maxie smiled at him. She felt like she was about to burst out crying so she decided to change the subject to something a little less serious.

"So, I guess you ended up telling my dad about us." Maxie said

"Well I couldn't keep it a secret, not after you being kidnapped and all." Jesse said

"How'd he take it?" Maxie asked

"Exactly how you said he would, he went ballistic, but it wasn't that bad considering the fact of us sneaking around was overshadowed by the fact that you were missing, but he did pretty much tell me that I'm not on your kidnapping case." Jesse said

"What he really did that?" Maxie asked

"Yea he did, until we found out it was Murphy that kidnapped you, and we decided we both had to be on the case, because obviously Murphy was trying to get at both of us." Jesse said

"Ok cool, but you didn't tell him about…you know the night before I was kidnapped?"

Jesse laughed remembering the time they were under Bills Fine Wine and the pictures Mac saw "No I didn't tell him" Jesse started

"Oh Phew" Maxie said relieved

"I didn't tell him but he did find out." Jesse said skeptical if he should tell he or not.

"WHAT? If you didn't tell him who did?" Maxie said

"No one told him actually, maybe it would have been better if I did…" Jesse said holding back a laugh

"Jesse Your making no sense if no one told him how doe she know?" Maxie said

"I was getting to that!" Jesse started "Like I said before no one told him, he actually saw for himself." Jesse said Maxie gave him a confused look "he wasn't at your place that night so what do you mean?" Maxie asked

"Before he kidnapped you, Murphy Kind of stalked you. Taking photos since the day he was released, and he has photos of you since the day before he took you…including the night before he took you." Jesse said

"What that sick perv!" Maxie yelled then it hit her, That Mac had seen the photos "Wait you mean Mac saw the photos of me and you that night?" Maxie began to laugh a little too. Jesse just looked at her and nodded.

"And you didn't stop him form looking at them?" Maxie asked

"I tried but he looked anyway!" Jesse said

Then Mac walked in looking to say goodnight to Maxie "Hey Maxie I think I'm…" He stopped short at the sight of his best detective awake.

Jesse and Maxie looked at each other and a smile came over their face because of their conversation before Mac had interrupted they did everything to resist form laughing.

Mac looked at them suspiciously then continued, "Well looks like your awake Detective Beaudry"

"Good to be back" Jesse said

"Hey Maxie do you mind giving me a little while with Jesse here." Mac asked

Maxie and Jesse exchanged looks "No I don't mind" Maxie said as she left the hospital room. She went to get some coffee for herself and Jesse.

"So how are you feeling Beaudry?" Mac asked

"Like I've been shot" Jesse said honestly. "Understandably" Mac said then he continued "We got Diego, Me and Lucky heard the gunshot we came running saw the chair lodged in the bookcase. Went running down and Maxie told us which way he went. Murphy died on the scenes and Diego passed a couple hours later in the hospital in Venezuela" Mac said

"Thanks for the update Commissioner, But for some reason I have a feeling that's not why you wanted to talk to me." Jesse said

"Why not I mean you were on the case I thought you'd like to know what happened after you were shot." Mac said

Jesse looked at his boss knowing he was lying

"Alright you got me, I wanted to thank you." Mac said quietly not wanting to admit he was wrong

"Thank me for what?" Jesse asked confused

"If it wasn't for you I don't know if I would even have my daughter back yet Jesse. You found the clue in the photograph Murphy sent us. You found that Bills Fine Wine and the airplane clue and you found your way to secret staircase in the bookshelf…" Mac was saying but was interrupted by Jesse

"Sorry I can't take Credit for that last one" Jesse said then Mac looked at him confused "that was your brilliant daughter, She dropped her bracelets over there as a clue that she was somewhere over there, all I did was pick up the bracelets and lean on some statue to think." Jesse said

Mac smiled "She is a smart one." Mac laughed

"Yea." Jesse said a little dazed

"But back to my point Jesse, You took a bullet to save her, You risked your life to save my daughter, and I am truly grateful Jesse, That's why I'm giving you and Maxie my permission to see each other, Not that my permission means that much to you two anyway." Mac said

Jesse laughed, "Thanks commissioner, it does make me feel a lot better knowing you approve." Jesse said

"Hey I gave you my permission it doesn't mean I approve of you Beaudry" Mac said getting all tough on Jesse again

Jesse just smiled. "You take care of her, and treat her like she is meant to be treated." Mac said

"Commissioner, You don't have to worry, Maxie is the one good thing in my life right now, I'm not going to screw it up." Jesse said

"That's what I like to hear" Mac said as he picked up his coat and headed for the door. But halfway there he turned around "Jesse?"

"Yea sir?" Jesse answered

"You can just call me Mac." He said as he turned around and headed out the door

Jesse smiled happy by his current place. Then Maxie entered the room.

"Hey you, what was that all about?" Maxie asked handing him a coffee, which he took a sip of and placed it on the side table.

"To sum it all up, we have your dad's permission to see each other." Jesse said smiling

"What? I don't need his permission! I can see whoever I want to see." Maxie said going back to her normal stubborn self

"You know Maxie sometimes you can be so stubborn! This means we don't have to sneak around anymore!" Jesse said

"Oh so you think I'm stubborn?" Maxie asked getting closer to Jesse. The tension was rising between the both of them

"Yea I rightfully do!" Jesse said moving his head closer to hers so there was barely 5 inches between them.

The tension grew and then broke when Maxie leaned in and they shared a wonderful long awaited passionate kiss. A kiss that was the bridge to their future together.

A/N LOL I know that was like the longest chapter ever! lol! But I didn't want the story to end so I made a nice very long chapter! I can't believe it's over:-( . Review my last chapter! I'm going to take a small break with school starting soon and all but I Will be writing a sequel the name will be "I Still Won't Loose you." So keep a look out for it!


End file.
